disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Huey, Dewey y Louie
Huey, Dewey y Louie (Juanito, Jaimito y Jorgito en España, llamados Hugo, Paco y Luis en Latinoamérica, y en Argentina Huguito, Dieguito y Luisito), también conocidos como los "Hermanos Duck", son un trío de patos protagonistas de dibujos animados e historietas publicadas por The Walt Disney Company. Huey, Dewey y Louie (nombres originales en inglés), fueron creados por el guionista Ted Osborne y el dibujante Al Taliaferro, y su primera aparición fue el 17 de octubre de 1937 en la página dominical Donald Duck. Su primer corto animado fue Donald's Nephews (Los sobrinos de Donald), estrenado el 15 de abril de 1938. Son hijos de la hermana menor del Pato Donald, Della Duck, y según el dibujante Don Rosa, de un hermano de Daisy. En el corto animado Donald's Nephews, la hermana de Donald, mencionada con el nombre de Dumbella, enviaba a sus tres hijos a visitar a su hermano sólo por un día. Sin embargo, en las historietas los trillizos se mudaban temporalmente con Donald hasta que su padre regresara del hospital (fue víctima de la explosión de un petardo que sus hijos pusieron bajo su silla). Luego de este episodio, tanto en las historietas como en los cortos animados, jamás se volvió a hacer referencia a sus padres, y finalmente Donald adoptó a sus sobrinos. Inicialmente, los trillizos eran indistingibles entre sí, y fueron creados para actuar como un solo personaje. Esto se veía reflejado cuando uno de los hermanos comenzaba una oración y los otros dos completaban la idea como si compartieran un solo cerebro. Además de los colores rojo, azul y verde empleados en la vestimenta, también se usaron -indistintamente, según el criterio de cada artista- el amarillo, el naranja, el violeta y el negro. A partir de la serie animada de DuckTales, en 1987, comenzaron a utilizarse colores específicos en sus sombreros y ropa para una mejor identificación de los personajes: Juanito viste de rojo, Jaimito de azul y Jorgito de verde. Animación En los cortos animados, los tres hermanos eran muy traviesos, y se encargaban de hacerle bromas y de molestar a Donald. En cambio, en las historietas desarrolladas por Al Taliaferro y Carl Barks, su comportamiento era menos rebelde, y acompañaban y ayudaban a su tío Donald y su tío-abuelo Gilito McPato en la mayoría de sus aventuras. Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito participaron en varios cortos animados, comenzando con Donald's Nephews, estrenado en 1938. De ahí en más, protagonizaron los siguientes cortos, series televisivas y películas: * Donald's Nephews (1938) * Good Scouts (1938) * Donald's Golf Game (1938) * The Hockey Champ (1939) * Sea Scouts (1939) * Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) * Fire Chief (1940) * The Nifty Nineties (1941) * Truant Officer Donald (1941) * All Together (1942) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) * Home Defense (1943) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Donald's Off Day (1944) * Donald's Crime (1945) * Straight Shooters (1947) * Soup's On (1948) * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949) * Lion Around (1950) * Lucky Number (1951) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) * Canvas Back Duck (1953) * Spare the Rod (1954) * Donald's Diary (1954) * The Litterbug (1961) * Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) * Mickey Mouse Disco (1979) * Sport Goofy In Soccermania (1986) - TV * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Serie de TV * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Serie de TV * Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Serie de TV * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse (2001) - Película para video * House of Mouse - Serie de TV (2001-2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Película para video. * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Película para video. Entre los años 1987 y 1990, protagonizaron la serie animada de televisión PatoAventuras, en la cual acompañaron a su tío-abuelo Gilito McPato en sus aventuras, mientras su tío Donald estaba enlistado en la Armada. La personalidad del trío estuvo basada en la creada originalmente en las historietas. Los sobrinos de Donald volvieron a la animación en el año 1996, en la serie televisiva Quack Pack. Esta vez, aparecieron en forma de adolescentes y con diferentes personalidades: Juanito se convirtió en líder del grupo, Jaimito en un genio de la computadora y Jorgito en un amante de los deportes. Finalizada la serie, los trillizos regresaron a sus edades originales. Historietas En las historietas, Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito acompañan a su tío Donald y su tío-abuelo Gilito en la mayoría de sus aventuras. También forman parte de una organización similar a los Boy Scouts, los Jóvenes Castores, en donde incluyeron el uso del Manual de los Jóvenes Castores (Junior Woodchucks Guidebook), un libro que contiene información sobre cualquier asunto posible. Según el historietista Don Rosa (creador de una continuidad no oficial a Disney), los trillizos nacieron alrededor del año 1940 en Patoburgo (Duckburg). Fiel a su estilo jocoso, Rosa ocasionalmente realizó referencias sutiles acerca del misterio no revelado de la vida de los tres hermanos: ¿Qué sucedió con sus padres?. En su épica serie de historietas, Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa mostró el primer encuentro entre Gilito McPato, Donald y sus sobrinos, diciendo: "¡No estoy acostumbrado a los parientes! Los pocos que tenía parecen haber... desaparecido". Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito contestaron: "Sí, sabemos lo que es eso". Lo que puede suponer que sus padres hayan fallecido. Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito en otros idiomas Galería Curiosidades * Los colores de sus ropas (rojo, verde y azul) han sido utilizados en otros personajes, como las Tres Hadas (Sleeping Beauty), o los Hermanos Willie (Home on the Range). También los colores rojo, verde y amarillo, usados en sus primeros cortos, son usados en las Chicas de la Aldea (Beauty and the Beast). ar:كركور وفرفور وزرزور da:Rip, Rap og Rup de:Tick, Trick und Track en:Huey, Dewey, and Louie fi:Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu Ankka fr:Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck it:Qui, Quo e Qua nl:Kwik, Kwek en Kwak pt-br:Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho ru:Билли, Вилли и Дилли sr-el:Raja, Gaja i Vlaja Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales Categoría:Personajes de Quack Pack Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Patos Categoría:Tríos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Arqueros Categoría:Personajes cómicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Gemelos y Trillizos Categoría:Viajeros del Tiempo Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Scouts Categoría:Sobrinos Categoría:Personajes que rompen la Cuarta Pared Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Superhéroes Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes Americanos Categoría:Mickey & Co. Categoría:Detectives, espías y agentes secretos Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Tío Gilito